Crying without a soul
by ineverloveyou
Summary: Esa noche, Kagura descubrió que hasta los seres sin alma podían llorar. /"Fic para ¿Te sientes con suerte?, del foro ¡Siéntate!"


**Disclaimer: **El manga/anime "InuYasha" no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Reto: **Esta actividad fue organizada por el foro ¡Siéntate! y la puedes encontrar aquí - /topic/84265/99698277/1/Te-sientes-con-suerte-Mes-del-azar-en-Siéntate.

**Notas de la autora: ***sin palabras*. En serio, no sé, le pido una disculpa a Kagura y a Naraku:( perdón si cagué sus personajes u-u yo los amo.

**# de palabras: **1800

* * *

—InuYasha —musitó Kikyou entre sus brazos—, nuestro pasado ya no existe. Lo que murió ya no puede volver. —El hanyou la apretó sin fuerza, descansando su barbilla en la cabellera oscura y suave de la sacerdotisa cuyo tiempo había terminado hace ya cincuenta años.

—Lo sé —murmuró casi ausente, viendo un punto perdido del paisaje—. Pero me es difícil olvidarte.

—Y a mí, perdonarte —aseguró aferrándose a su cuerpo, tratando de sentir un calor que en ella ya no podía existir jamás—. Pero aún así, InuYasha, no quiero que te vayas. Quédate. —pidió escondiendo su pálido rostro en el pecho de su ex amado.

—Lo haré, Kikyou.

Naraku le ordenó a Kanna que detuviera lo que su espejo le presentaba. La niña, sin expresión alguna (como siempre) obedeció y se quedó quieta en su lugar, en frente de su amo esperando sin prisa alguna su siguiente orden.

Lo que pasó después entre InuYasha y Kikyou no se logró saber nunca. Pero Naraku lo sabía: las imágenes del espejo pudieron haber terminado, pero las de su cabeza, no. Esas seguían y le presentaban el final de la maldita escena. Era tan real que podía tocarla: si extendía su brazo, podía tomar el cabello de Kikyou, jalarla y matarla con sus dos manos en su cuello y luego, exterminar a InuYasha sin problema alguno.

Todo era tan real al igual que sus celos.

No lo comprendía, no le cabía en la cabeza el por qué. Maldita sea, ¿cómo es posible que esos dos sigan estando juntos? Apretó sus dientes y le gritó a Kanna que desapareciera de su vista y cuando quedó completamente solo se dio cuenta que la habitación en la que dormía era enorme, vacía y podrida.

Al igual que él.

¿Cuántas veces tendrá que matar a esa maldita mujer para alejarlo de ese hanyou? ¿Cuántas veces tendrá que destruir su alma, de jugar con sus sentimientos, de lastimarla emocionalmente? ¡¿Cuántas para que por fin sea suya?!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se quedó congelado en medio de la oscuridad. Estupefacto y con su boca entreabierta, giró su cabeza y miró lo poco que se podía observar de la enorme cicatriz en forma de araña que yacía en su espalda.

—Maldito Onigumo —espetó entre dientes. La araña latía y la cicatriz ardía: el ladrón estaba retorciéndose de celos ocasionando que la cordura de Naraku se perdiera por esa mujer.

Naraku no amaba a Kikyou. A él le daba igual lo que pasara con esa y con todos los que le rodeaban. Él sólo quería poder, es lo único que le importaba. Pero, mientras Onigumo permanezca en sus entrañas, sus sentimientos no podrían ser controlados como era debido.

Él era el que le hacía perder el tiempo cazando al grupo patético de InuYasha. Él era el que detenía sus planes para ir en busca de Kikyou y vigilar cada movimiento que aquella extraña mujer realizaba. Por él, Naraku estaba pendiente de la sacerdotisa sin vida; por él, Naraku ya no sabía distinguir si aquellos celos eran de Onigumo, de su lado youkai… o de ambos.

Y eso le enfurecía. Porque él es Naraku, el demonio más fuerte y cruel que estas tierras jamás han visto y, el ser más poderoso, no podía perder su cabeza por una mujer cualquiera.

Ni por ella, ni por nadie.

Pero Kikyou no era una mujer cualquiera y es por eso que estaba metido en un problema.

—Yo no la amo —se repitió en su soledad aspirando el veneno que su mismo cuerpo producía. Sus puños se apretaron al grado que sus nudillos tronaron—. ¡Yo no te amo, Kikyou!

Y su cicatriz comenzó a sangrar.

En silencio, se puso de pie y el único sonido que se logró oír fue el de la puerta deslizándose con fuerza. Después, todo se quedó vació.

* * *

La demonio de los vientos ya no podía cargar más con su castigo: debía salir del castillo, ya no le importaba si Naraku la alcanzaba y la mataba sin piedad. Valdría la pena si antes lograba sentir la brisa fresca chocando contra su rostro una última vez.

Sería una buena forma de morir y también, llegó a la conclusión de que era la única salida que tenía para lograr su libertad.

Naraku no le regresaría su corazón jamás y hasta que él no muera, ella jamás podría comenzar a vivir. Aún así, sus esperanzas de que InuYasha y todo su grupito lograran exterminarlo, no desaparecían. También, creía en Sesshomaru.

Fijó su vista hacia la madera casi carcomida por todo el miasma del castillo. Más allá de su encierro, del bosque muerto y del río, estaba Sesshomaru, cazando el olor de su enemigo.

—Estás tan cerca y tan lejos —señaló apretando su abanico, haciéndolo tronar.

Se sentía tan impotente: aunque no había cadenas que la mantenían atrapada de pies y manos, estaba encadenada literalmente. El castillo era Naraku: cualquier movimiento en falso por parte suya y él vendría en el acto.

Pero qué más daba, se repitió apretando sus dientes y su entrecejo se frunció mostrando en su rostro una furia y dolor indescriptibles: ella era el demonio de los vientos y su obligación era estar allá afuera, siendo uno con el aire.

Naraku no le podía quitar ese derecho, no importa si ella era solamente una extensión más de su asqueroso cuerpo: tenía pensamientos y sentimientos propios. Estaba viva y por ende, contaba con un alma.

Entonces, ella ya no era de su propiedad.

—Que me mate —aseguró abriendo y cerrando su abanico con fuerza—. Pero que lo haga afuera —finalizó decidida y antes de que pudiese girarse para salir, su puerta se abrió chocando contra la pared.

Kagura dio un respingo y retrocedió al ver a Naraku en el umbral.

«¿Por qué demonios lo sabe todo?» su rostro, ahora, mostraba una mueca de espanto y desesperación.

—¿Tienes una orden nueva para mí? —cuestionó manteniendo sus sentidos en alerta fijando su mirada, más que nada, en los tentáculos que podían salir de su espalda. Su amo no le contestó, sólo caminó hacia ella y Kagura retrocedió.

—¿Me dejarás salir? —preguntó mirándolo absorta. Su abanico yacía frente a su pecho, como si se tratase de un gran escudo—. ¡Contéstame, Naraku! —y de respuesta, sólo vio como un brazo se acercaba con rapidez y de un parpadeo estaba sometida, otra vez, frente a él.

Naraku la había tomado de su cabello, deshaciendo casi por completo su peinado. Kagura no soportó la fuerza que él le provocó y cayó de rodillas, mirándolo anonadada.

—¡S-suéltame! —exigió y apretó su mandíbula cuando los dedos de su amo la tomaron de la barbilla—. No te he desobedecido desde esa vez, maldición. ¡Déjame en paz!

Pero él no la escuchaba, le daba igual lo que tenía que decir. Sólo importaba él, siempre ha sido así. Y era el momento de demostrar que nadie podía ejercer control contra su poder, mucho menos una mujer.

Hoy, le demostraría a Kikyou que no significa absolutamente nada para él.

—Maldito. Enfermo. —Señaló al ser aventada contra el piso, por suerte, logró detener su propio impacto y antes de que lograrse ponerse de pie, un peso ajeno la devolvió al piso: Naraku estaba sobre ella y para impedir más parloteos por parte de Kagura, la sometió apretando su cuello con su mano derecha.

—No pueden tener control sobre mí —balbuceó perdido en su mente retorcida—. Nadie puede, ni siquiera ese maldito de Onigumo.

—¿De… de qué demonios…? ¿… qué pasa…?

Lo ignoró al notar que el abanico yacía a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, lo alcanzaría con facilidad si lograba estirar su brazo. El cuál, fue atrapado por uno de los viscosos tentáculos y por inercia, gritó. Porque aquello le hizo recordar el horror que vivió en el sótano en la puesta de luna nueva.

No quería revivir esa experiencia. No quería sentir su asqueroso cuerpo sobre el suyo. No otra vez.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Kagura y luego soltó un alarido ahogado al sentir como la brusca mano de su señor se cerraba contra su garganta: su kimono se resbalaba de sus hombros, sentía el veneno acariciar su fresca piel y como la otra mano hurgaba sus senos, lastimándolos.

Había sido atrapada nuevamente gracias a esos asquerosos tentáculos que le ocasionaban pesadillas. Kagura temblaba y se encogía en el frío piso: no había aire y tal vez, por eso, lloraba.

Había lágrimas en su rostro, no porque Naraku comenzaba a besar y morder cada centímetro de su desnuda piel, sino porque sólo una pared de madera la dividía de su libertad.

Sollozaba, y no porque de vez en cuando le estiraba su cabello, haciendo que su cabeza se alzara permitiéndole cazar su cuello; sino porque cayó en cuenta de que ella había nacido para ser una simple esclava y que, aunque contaba con alma, estaba hueca por dentro.

Los tentáculos se apretaron contra sus muñecas y tobillos. Sabía que aquello dejaría marcas, pero… decidió cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que todo terminase. Las lágrimas acabarían junto con Naraku.

De eso estaba segura, así era siempre.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, parecía que esta vez iba a ser diferente: ahora, todo terminó con las lágrimas de…

—¿Nara… ku? —balbuceó mirando su rostro sin saber si disfrutar de su sufrir o sentirse incómoda y asqueada al confirmar que, aunque era un maldito ser hecho de desperdicios, podía… llorar.

Dejó libre su cuello y su cuerpo más no se levantó de éste. Simplemente se quedó quieto, mirando ausente un punto perdido de la habitación: la araña de su espalda dejó de arder pero aún sentía su palpitar. Era débil y daba pena.

Toda esta situación, era patética. Al igual que él.

—No puedo —concluyó ante la imagen no real de Kikyou: su belleza era extraordinaria, su carácter y personalidad te envolvían. Kikyou, esa sacerdotisa cuyo tiempo había terminado ya, te seguía hechizando con su encanto no vivo.

Las lágrimas ardieron contra sus mejillas y Kagura logró escabullirse arrastrándose bajo su cuerpo por miedo a que también resultara herida. Ni siquiera aquel líquido soportaba estar mucho tiempo con él.

«Debo salir de aquí —se repitió una vez más con su kimono sobrepuesto, tapándose con urgencia sus pechos—. Él está loco, ya no razona. Demonios, debo huir».

Y de pronto, sus miradas se encontraron: Kagura todavía lloraba y las mejillas de Naraku ardían cada vez más.

Entonces, la demonio de los vientos se paralizó: Naraku no podía derramar lágrimas porque él no tenía alma, como ella. Entonces, ¿por qué un ser como él, sufría? Si no tenía nada en su interior.

Los dos eran unos bultos vacíos, sin rumbo. Perdidos y solos.

«Tal vez, lo mejor es morir» se repitió la mujer al no sentir más la presencia de Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Nota final: **Espero y haya sido de su agrado(: ¿comentarios? Siempre me interesa saber su opinión :D


End file.
